The following documents and standards descriptions are hereby incorporated into the present disclosure as if fully set forth herein:
REF1—3GPP TS 36.211 v10.1.0, “E-UTRA, Physical channels and modulation.”
REF2—3GPP TS 36.212 v10.1.0, “E-UTRA, Multiplexing and Channel coding.”
REF3—3GPP TS 36.213 v10.1.0, “E-UTRA, Physical Layer Procedure.”
In 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) (3GPP LTE Rel-10), the physical uplink control channel, PUCCH, carries uplink control information. Simultaneous transmission of PUCCH and PUSCH from the same UE is supported if enabled by higher layers. For frame structure type 2, the PUCCH is not transmitted in the UpPTS field.